Important Ships
Jacky's Ships *''The Emerald, ''featured in ''Under the Jolly Roger'', '' was captured from the French by Jacky and the crew of the ''HMS Wolverine. ''Instead of taking it to the British prize court though, Jacky uses it as a privateer ship based out of Ireland. It is sunk by the ''HMS Wolverine. *''The Belle of the Golden West ''with its lifeboat The Evening Star ''was used by Jacky to sail down the Mississippi River. Jacky used trickery to wrest it from its former owner, Mike Fink. *The Morning Star 'is one of the lifeboats from the HMS ''Wolverine. Jacky escapes in it after the Battle of Trafalgar. Upon her arrival in Boston, she hires Jim Tanner as coxswain for the Morning Star and they use it to go fishing in the bay. *'''''The Evening Star: a small lifeboat Jacky buys as addition to the Belle. It is manned by Jim Tanner. *''The Eastern Star: a small boat Jacky steals in Burma. It is destroyed in an earthquake. *Nancy B. Aslop ''or Nancy B a schooner purchased in New Orleans, named for Jacky's mother. The crew consists of Jim Tanner as Helmsman, Higgins as 1st Mate and John Thomas & Smasher McGee as seamen. *''The Lorelei Lee'' is a brigantine Jacky purchased with the money from the Spanish treasure. The figurehead is made to represent Jacky. It's interior is constructed similarly to the one of the Bloodhoud She wants to use this ship to ferry Irish workers to the US, where they can find employment in the stone quarries. When Jacky is taken into custody, however, the British use the Lorelei to transport prisoners to Botany Bay. Only after Jacky regains her freedom, she manages to get back her ship and use it for its original purpose. British Ships *'HMS ''Dolphin 'was the ship on which Mary "Jacky" Faber first learns how to be a sailor. The Dolphin is a forty four gun frigate and a man of war. She is two hundred and four feet in length and is forty-three feet wide at the beam. She can carries twenty twenty four pound guns on either side and two nine pound guns forward and two aft. She can carry provisions for four hundred and seventy five men for one full year, and during Jacky's stay on board she held four hundred and five officers and men. During Bloody Jack, the first book in the series, she is commanded by Captain Stephen Locke. Jacky starts off as ship's boy but is promoted to Midshipman shortly before the deception blows up. She is ejected from the Dolphin at the end of Bloody Jack after her gender is discovered. It appears again in [[Rapture of the Deep|''Rapture of the Deep]], when Jaimy is assigned to the Dolphin by the Intelligence office. *'HMS Wolverine:'' featured in ''Under the Jolly Roger''. Dressed as a jockey, Jacky was captured by a press gang and forced to work under Captain Scroggs on this ship. When Captain Scroggs dies she assumes command, being the highest ranking officer aboard. She captures French ships for England and earns the nickname "Puss in Boots". The ship is sunk in the Battle of Trafalgar. *'''HMS ''Juno ''takes up the girls of the Lawson Peabody in the Sargasso Sea after their escape from the Bloodhound. In ''Mississippi Jack'','' Captain Rutherford of the HMS ''Juno arrests Jacky on charges of piracy. *'HMS ''Dart: 'Navy frigate commanded by Captain Joseph Jared. *'HMS Dauntless: 'the ship upon which Jacky is taken captive by Captain Hannibal Hudson. *'HMS Tortoise: a troop ship on which Jacky is transported to Portugal with six thousand men. Other Ships *Bloodhound:' a slave ship featured heavily in ''In the Belly of the Bloodhound. The girls of the Lawson Peabody are held captives on this ship until they manage to escape. They sink the Bloodhound in the process. *''San Cristobal:'' Spanish warship that antagonizes Jacky in ''Rapture of the Deep''.'' *Pequod'': 'Whaling vessel upon which Jacky sails between the events of [[Curse of the Blue Tattoo|''Curse of the Blue Tattoo]] and ''Under the Jolly Roger''. Implied to be an alternate-universe version of Captain Ahab's ship from Herman Melville's Moby-Dick. *El Diablo Rojo: Pirate schooner captained by Flaco Jiminez and briefly by El Feo. *Cerberus: East India Company ship upon which Jaimy is imprisoned. *Divine Wind:''' Chinese junk belonging to Cheng Shih. Category:Bloody Jack Category:Fabers Shipping Category:Locations Category:Objects of Importance